Searching for a Legacy
by Fraid
Summary: This is not Jak and Daxter. It may have some of the story, the characters, and the setting. However, this is a very different tale from Jak and Daxter: the Precursor Legacy. This is a story of revenge, friendship, betrayal, love, death, darkness and hope. Read if you are interested.
1. Chapter 1

Searching for a Legacy

Chapter 1: Changes

It was late, the rain had just stopped and Jak was silent. Well, Jak was always silent. He always emoted with gestures and facial expressions, but now he was silent. Daxter knew his friend well and knew that he felt guilty, but now Daxter was mad. He didn't care how guilty Jak felt, in fact he felt as though Jak deserved it. Daxter looked down at his small paws and his strange foreign body. His tail, he couldn't even fathom having an actual tail, shifted back and forth. It was Daxter's fifth time to get really angry.

"FIX ME", Dexter screamed at the mute.

The boat swayed with his scream. Jak sat calmly and pointed behind Daxter. Then Daxter saw the mainland and Samos's house. The light was still on.

"What in great tarnation do you two want", yelled Samos, the green sage.

He was a very short man with green skin and for some reason had a log wrapped up in his hair.

Daxter began to explain in a frantic sort of way, but Samos cut him off.

"Let me guess! Instead of simply watching for the strange lights on Misty Island, you two nitwits had to go exploring?"

Jak simply shrugged. Daxter however went on the defensive.

"You sent us out there! And I didn't want-"

Samos ignored him and continued, "Then, you Daxter finally took a much needed bath, in DARK ECO!"

"Look, old man! Are you going to keep yapping or change me back?"

Jak sighed and looked at his feet.

"I'm going to keep yapping", said Samos, "Besides, I couldn't help you if I wanted to."

"What", Daxter screeched.

"There's only one person who has studied Dark Eco long enough who could return you to your previous form. Gol Acheron, the sage, but he lives far, far to the north."

"Then teleport me outta here!"

Daxter made a run for the circular blue portal, but the green sage knocked him out with his staff. Jak looked horrified at his friend.

"Believe me Jak; I saved him from a far worse fate from going through there. None of the other sages have turned their portals on in quite some time, ever since the schism."

Jak picked up his friend threw him over his shoulder. He nodded to Samos that he would take him to his home. On the way down the hill of Samos's house, Jak ran into Keria. She had possibly the most annoying voice he had ever heard, but it was better than no voice at all. Jak noticed that she had a new outfit on, a tight white shirt and leather purple pants. He imagined her running all of her fingers in an upward motion through his hair.

"Jak", Keira exclaimed, "How are you? How did the missionary- I mean mission go?"

Jak lifted up his friend the ottsel.

"Oh, I see", Keira glanced down at Daxter, "Well, I'm glad you're okay, do you want to see my new dishwasher I made?"

Jak shook his head and shook his friend indicating that he had to bring him home to bed. Keira understood and Jak walked away. He felt like a jerk. It may have been an accident, but it had been Jak who knocked Daxter into that tub of Dark Eco just two hours ago and he had to fix it, not flirt with some, girl.

Yet Keira was more than that. Keira was also an accomplished mechanic and maybe she could make something that could help him get across Fire Canyon. Jak thought some more as he brought Daxter back home. Daxter's parents had gone on a visit to Rock Village almost ten years ago and just hadn't made it back yet. So, he left his friend in his bed and went home to his Uncle's house.

Uncle Explorer is what Jak called him. Everyone else called him the Explorer because he was too busy exploring to really want to be called anything. Even now, on his third year of retirement in Sandover Village, he never said his real name and always talked about going on another trip.

Jak opened the door to chaos. He saw his home, his uncle's home, torn apart with blood everywhere. He ran over to the remains of his uncle's mangled body. There was a giant cut in his throat and Jak knew that he had been dead for awhile. Jak knew that Lurkers were the ones responsible for this crime. He was so angry and sad and he tried to make a noise. He tried to scream.

"Unc", the only syllable Jak had ever even uttered.

He began to sob.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Covered in Blood

Jak's sobs did not attract any attention, but the screams of the Explorer's nurse did. She had just come from her home at the Farmer's house (she was his wife after all) and was ready for another long day of giving the Explorer a sponge bath and listening to all of his boring stories about his adventures. She had heard them about a million times.

However, this poor woman came to her job that day and found her patient mutilated and dead with his mute nephew holding him and weeping. Her screams brought people. It took the Mayor, the Sculptor, and the Fisherman to remove Jak from the body. The town was in complete shock; normally Sandover Village was completely safe. The Green Sage's magic protected them from the Lurkers that inhabited Misty Island and Sentinel Beach. It was highly strange for someone to be murdered in Sandover Village.

A few hours later, Jak was in Keira's room. She had forced him to drink some milk that was (unbeknownst to him) laced with sleeping powder given to her by her father. She sat on a chair near her unfinished A-Grav Zoomer and watched as Jak slept on her bed, his chest moving up and down slowly; his face so peaceful and relaxed, for now. It was how bloody his clothes were that unsettled her.

Keira had actually cried when she heard the news, not because of the Explorer she barely knew the man, but she thought immediately about how Jak would feel. Then she had seen him cry and that's when she started.

_He didn't say anything._ Well, Keira thought, that's a stupid thing to say he's mute after all. Yet, there was still something silent about him, something unnaturally silent and Keira wondered what he would do when he woke up. Would he go back to Misty Island and murder Lurkers? Keira wouldn't blame him. It had to be Lurkers who killed the Explorer. She herself was angry and would even want to help him...or hold him.

She was interrupted when a little orange ottsel scurried into her room.

"Okay! What is going on", Daxter screamed, "Oh, Keira..."

He gave her an almost wink and seemed to try and strike a pose.

"Shh, don't disturb him", Keira whispered, "Get out of here."

"But baby, I just got here."

"All the more reason for you to SCRAM!"

She looked back at Jak to make sure she hadn't wakened him and grabbed a broom to try and sweep Daxter out of her room.

"Wait, wait", Daxter said quieter, "I'll tone down. I just need to know what's happening."

Keira set the broom down. "Okay, Jak's uncle is dead. He was murdered by Lurkers; at least that's what it looks like."

Daxter looked at his friend. "Oh, wow. Poor guy", said Daxter.

"Right, so let him get some sleep. Okay, what happened to you anyway? You look less ugly."

"Hey", Daxter exclaimed, "I've been through some tragedy too! I could use some comfort! Me and Jak went to Misty Island last night and I got knocked into a pit of Dark Eco!"

Keira looked at him fiercely and put her finger to her mouth indicating silence.

"Dark Eco", she whispered, "How are you still alive?"

Daxter shrugged his tiny shoulders. "Worried sweetheart?"

"Ugh, get out now." Keira grabbed the broom and chased him outside with it.

"Okay, okay", said Daxter, "But when he wakes up, I'm going to be the only one who can stop him from going on a rampage! He will kill every Lurker he gets his hands on!"

"And that's bad", Keira asked.

"Well, Jak is supposed to be helping ME get to Gol Acheron to change me back to human. It's sort of his fault I'm stuck like this."

"Is that all you care about!? Your friend just lost his uncle and you want him to do something for you?"

Keira swung the broom at him hard. Daxter was sent reeling a few feet away from the wooden footbridge to the mainland.

"Ugh, not again", Daxter said as he passed out.


End file.
